


Come Join Me (In My Endless Sleep)

by rosybelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Doesn't Cope, I'm Sorry, M/M, Steve Dies, Trigger Warning!!!!!, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosybelle/pseuds/rosybelle
Summary: Steve Rogers had cheated death more times than Bucky could count. It was only a matter of time before fate came to match his pace.





	Come Join Me (In My Endless Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TOWARDS DEATH AND SUICIDE, THIS IS NOT THE FIC FOR YOU!

 

 

Steve Rogers didn't die heroically.

 

Bucky Barnes wasn't even allowed that comfort.

 

He didn't die at the hands of his worst enemy, words of patriotism leaving his bloodstained lips as he breathed his last. That was the way he should've died, during the war. But he-

 

He was just- 

 

 _dead._  

 

It didn't  _matter_ how he came to meet the God he so passionately believed in. Steve Rogers had cheated death more times than Bucky could count. It was only a matter of time before fate came to match his pace. 

 

And now, Bucky was floating.

 

No, he wasn't floating in a pool of his own misery and sorrow like a romantic novel would describe it. He just felt weightless. Like nothing on earth could ever possibly ground him. Not even the all-consuming black hole that sucked him into his own grief. 

 

Bucky felt  _pain._

 

And it was unspeakable. 

 

\----------

 

Natasha was the one who found him. 

 

Natasha was the one who recovered Steve's body from the inches of snow he was buried in. Michigan always had the worst snowstorms.

 

Natasha was the one to hear Bucky's footsteps as he slowly approached her discovery.

 

Natasha was the one to hear the ragged, unholy scream that ripped through his throat and echoed through the harsh cold. 

 

Natasha was the one who watched helplessly as Bucky desperately tried to coax life back into his love's body. 

 

Natasha was the one who didn't pretend to understand, because she didn't need to. 

 

How do you even begin to comprehend something that is almost impossible for you to feel?

 

Nothing she could say would break through Bucky's grief-shackled mind, so she stayed silent. She watched as her closest friends offered words of comfort and support to a deaf man, showed photographs of precious memories to a blind man. She watched as they tried to understand. 

 

She stayed silent.

 

\-----------

 

Thousands of people attended Captain America's funeral. They all mourned the loss of the physical symbol of freedom, hope, and the American Way. 

 

Only a few people mourned Steve Rogers.

 

Only one person mourned the loss of his soul.

 

\------------

 

For the first time in eighty years, Bucky prayed. 

 

He prayed for his friends.

 

He prayed for his country.

 

He prayed that he would see Steve again.

 

\------------

 

Bucky Barnes died on a Tuesday, It was sunny, not a cloud marked the blue sky. 

 

He didn't die heroically. 

 

He died with blue eyes on his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
